1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to electronic apparatuses and methods of controlling the same.
2. Related Art
With the recent developments in digital photographing apparatuses, an image plane phase difference Auto-Focus (AF) method has been introduced. In this method, an image sensor, which includes a pixel that receives light that has passed through a portion of an exit pupil area of a photographing lens and a focal point detection pixel that receives light that has passed through the other portion of the exit pupil area, is used to detect a focal point. Thus, the pixel of the image sensor is read to display a liveview image simultaneously with detecting a focal point by reading the focal point detection pixel.